


Ups... I did it again

by Riario



Series: Marvel-AU [1]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Crossover, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Prosthesis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Никогда такого не было, и вот опять!
Series: Marvel-AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610152
Kudos: 3





	Ups... I did it again

— Ты чего ему вколол, изобретатель, мать твою?! — орал Зо, закрываясь крышкой котла от кухонного ножа.

Нож мелькал, казалось, повсюду, перебрасываемый из руки в руку с невероятной скоростью и ловкостью. Между нежной плотью Зороастра и ножом была только крышка котла да повреждённая нога противника, который слегка на неё припадал. Это позволяло Зо маневрировать посреди разгромленной мастерской Леонардо.

— Там говорилось что-то о могучем и бесстрашном воине! — ответил Леонардо, копаясь в шкафу в поисках «щас, это его остановит».

— Не соврали... — вынужден был признать Зо, окидывая взглядом фигуру противника.

Рубаха, выданная Лео Риарио, которая обычно свободно болталась даже на художнике, светя разрезом до пупа, теперь плотно обтягивала бугры мышц, штаны ещё не трещали по швам, но определённо доставляли дискомфорт, так как были на пару размеров меньше необходимого и явно коротки владельцу. Но лично Зороастра весьма раздражали обрывки цепей на руках, со свистом рассекавшие воздух и проклятый кухонный нож, слава всем богам, что не боевой меч!

— Скоро ты там?

— Да, — глухо донеслось откуда-то из-за спины. — Дорогу!

Зо отскочил, давая дорогу Лео, который толкнул в его сторону какую-то из своих безумных машин. Это оказалось то самое устройство, которым они собирали молнии для разгрома османской армии. Прибор ткнулся в живот противника, заставив его отступить на шаг и выставить вперёд руки, концы цепей задели кожух. Послышался треск электрического разряда и монстра отшвырнуло к ближайшей балке.

— Там ничего не говорилось о големах или берсерках? — зачем-то уточнил Зо, с опаской подходя к распростёртому телу.

— Вроде нет. Но там было о мгновенно заживающих ранах, — ответил Лео.

— Точно?

— Ну знаешь, я не очень хорошо читаю по-арамейски, — пожал плечами художник.

Зороастр закатил глаза и вслух пожалел о том, что Лео вообще умеет читать.

— И как мы вернём это Сиксту? — спросил Зо, закрепив последнюю цепь. — Он же только на обновлении гардероба этому пижону разорится.

— Вернуть? Зачем? — рассеяно буркнул Лео, облизывая взглядом идеально вылепленную мускулатуру подопытного.

— А ты хотел бы его себе оставить? Посягнёшь на агента Ватикана? О, смотри, у него ещё и нога сломана! Сикст нам головы пооткусывает…

— Нога? — невпопад переспросил Лео растерянно. Потом вытащил откуда-то свой неубиваемый блокнот и принялся быстро делать набросок. — Не, нога не проблема. Вот смотри, я ему новую сделаю, железную. А вот сюда можно пушку вставить — все равно ж она полая.

— И заряжать через задницу? — попытался отрезвить друга Зо.

— …А если вот тут колчан приладить, то можно стрелами или дротиками… вот тут разложить — и будет как арбалет…

— Ты ещё ему в колено астролябию встрой!

— О! Слушай, ты думаешь, с астролябией Сиксту понравится больше?

— Смотри-ка, вроде очнулся… Эй, ты как, граф…?

Зо захлебнулся вопросом. На него в упор смотрели не глаза — два пушечных ствола:

— Какой, на хрен, граф?


End file.
